The color of light emitted by a light source may need to change for a number of reasons. For example, it may be desirable for the light to have different colors associated with different luminosity levels of the light. In some cases, a change in the power provided to the light source may result in a very fast change in the luminosity of the light emitted by the light source. For example, a change in a dimmer setting may result in an increase or a decrease in the current provided to a light source, which may in turn result in a change in the luminosity of the light emitted by the light source. When a change in color of the light occurs, the change in color may be disruptive to those exposed to the light if the change occurs abruptly. In general, a change in the color the light, whether associated with a change in luminosity or not, may sometimes be disruptive to people.
Thus, a solution that allows for a gradual change in the color of a light emitted by a light source may be desirable to reduce the disruptive effect of an abrupt color change.